


Darling, Tell Me Your Name

by shessocold



Series: I Told I'd Always Love You, I Always Did, I Always Will [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Crushes, F/F, First Kiss, Flirting, Flying As A Very Subtle Metaphor, Girls Kissing, Jealousy, Lesbian Character, M/M, Marauders' Era, Minor Blackinnon, Quidditch, Romantic Fluff, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Yeah No They're Both Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 16:38:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shessocold/pseuds/shessocold
Summary: Lily has a thing for Quidditch players.





	Darling, Tell Me Your Name

At first, Lily is able to persuade herself that her fascination is down to nothing more than the undeniable allure of the Seeker position.

_They_ all _look fanciable when they fly like that,_ she thinks, watching the seven scarlet blurs go by, _even Potter. And that's saying a lot._

But then Marlene catches the Snitch – right under the sulky Slytherin Seeker's nose – and as she watches her do a victory lap over the Gryffindor stands, blond curls streaming behind her, smile dazzling in the sunlight, Lily is forced to admit that there might more to her feelings for Marlene than mere admiration for her Quidditch talent. 

** 

Marlene starts going out with that idiot Sirius Black, and Lily is so disappointed by her taste in men that it almost feels like a betrayal on Marlene's part. 

“She could have anyone!” she tells Alice, shaking her head. “And he's a complete arse.” 

“He is, but let's be real – he's the sexiest bloke in our year,” says Alice, a touch too dreamily. “Probably in the whole school, too. And she's so pretty – it's only natural for people that attractive to flock together. Oh, imagine what their babies would look like!” 

“I'd rather not,” says Lily, her stomach twisting unpleasantly. 

** 

The only other person who seems to feel as strongly as Lily does about the whole 'Marlene dating Black' travesty, bizarrely enough, is Black's friend, Lupin. 

“I don't think it's going to last,” he tells her, in a rather bitter tone, while they're patrolling a corridor together. “They have absolutely nothing in common.” 

“Well, they probably don't do much talking anyway,” says Lily, darkly. “What, with all the snogging.” 

“I wouldn't be so sure about that,” says Lupin, with a mysterious little smile, and that's the last bit of information Lily manages to extract from him on the subject. 

** 

_Black doesn't look particularly happy for someone who's out on a Hogsmeade date with Marlene_ , thinks Lily, watching him march stiffly back to the castle, barely a trace of his usual arrogance upon his stupid pale face. _Maybe they broke up!_

The possibility, she finds, cheers her up immensely. 

Marlene, strolling along a few paces behind Black, looks both supremely unconcerned with whatever it is that has her boyfriend all in a huff, and extremely pretty in her date outfit. 

“I think I want a skirt like that,” says Lily to Alice, who snorts. 

“No offence, Lils, but honestly that kind of thing only looks nice if you're about seven feet tall.” 

“I wish I was taller.” laments Lily. “And blonde.” 

“Why are you so obsessed with Marlene all of a sudden? Don't tell me you fancy Black now.” 

“For Heaven's sake, Alice,” says Lily, with a shudder. “You're supposed to be my _friend_.” 

** 

It turns out Marlene and Black really did break up. 

“She was quite horrible to him,” says Lupin, basically skipping with joy. “She called him immature and annoying.” 

“Well, she's not wrong,” says Lily, grinning. “He's possibly the most conceited person in the whole world, and that's _including_ Potter.” 

Lupin laughs. 

“You really should stop hanging out with Sniv– with Snape so much, you know. Sirius and James are not that bad once you get to know them. Quite funny, actually.” 

“Yeah, no, I've seen what their idea of fun is. I think I'll stick with Severus, if it's all the same to you.” 

** 

Marlene looks lovely even in her school uniform. Lily studies her beautiful face at dinner, under the guise of listening to a convoluted story about a stuffed vulture that Frank Longbottom is telling. 

“He's sort of cute,” says Alice, after dinner. “I like his hair.” 

“Hmm?” 

“I'm talking about Frank – Frank, that we just spent half an hour talking to?” 

“Oh, right, sorry. Yeah, I suppose he is – wait, do you _like_ him?” 

Alice smiles. 

“Maybe.” 

** 

“Hey, Evans!” 

Lily turns around, baffled. Marlene – still in her Quidditch robes, her broom over her shoulder – is smiling. 

“Lily, is it?” she asks. Lily nods. Marlene puts her broom down. “I saw you in the stands. Do you always watch our practice?” 

“Sometimes,” says Lily, feeling herself blush. “I really like Quidditch.” 

“How come you've never come to a try-out, then? Merlin knows I'd love to have another girl on the team.” 

“Oh, no, I like to _watch_ Quidditch. I'm a terrible flyer.” 

“Are you really? That's a shame, you have the perfect build for a Seeker.” 

“Meaning I'm really short?” 

Marlene laughs. Lily feels inordinately proud of herself. 

“Well, yes, I suppose that's what I meant. Being tall is a real pain in the arse, when it comes to flying – a recruiter once told me that I could have gone on to play for Scotland, if only I had been about a head shorter. I told him the whole thing was moot, given that Scotland hasn't qualified for the World Cup in about three hundred years.” 

“You're the best Seeker I've ever seen play,” says Lily, truthfully. “The way you caught the Snitch in your game against Slytherin was a thing of beauty.” 

Marlene grins. 

“The thing with Regulus Black is that he's too busy scowling to properly focus on looking for the Snitch. I _love_ playing against him.” 

“Marlene! There you are. Hurry up, we're going to be late.” 

“Coming, Dorcas,” says Marlene, still smiling at Lily. “Well, see you around, Lily Evans.” 

** 

Alice makes a wrong turn while on her way back to the common room one evening, and she runs into Black kissing Lupin in an otherwise empty corridor. 

“So yeah, that's probably why he broke things off with Marlene,” she tells Lily. 

“Lupin told me that it was she who dumped him, actually.” 

Alice shrugs. 

“Well, same difference, really. OK, I have to run, I promised Frank we were going to work on our Astronomy charts together.” 

** 

“Lily Evans.” 

Lily looks up from her Transfiguration essay. Marlene is holding her broom, and looking very resolute and beautiful. Lily's heart starts fluttering. 

“Hi, Marlene!” she says, trying not to sound too eager. “How are you?” 

“Sick and tired of revising,” says Marlene, stretching her neck. “So I thought about it, and I decided that today is the perfect day to take you down to the pitch and teach you how to fly.” 

“What? No!” says Lily, laughing. “I promise, I'm completely useless.” 

“Nonsense,” says Marlene. “You just haven't been taught properly. Now go change into a pair of jeans, c'mon. I want us to have as much natural light as possible.” 

** 

“Honestly, I can't do it. I haven't even _been_ on a broom in five years, I'm too scared to fly on my own!” 

Marlene grins. She has perfect teeth, and her eyes are so dark that even in the sunlight they almost look black. Lily thinks that she has never seen someone look as lovely as Marlene does now. 

“Would you like it if I took you for a spin, then? Do you trust me enough for that?” 

“I – yeah, actually, I would love that.” 

“Let's go, then,” says Marlene, getting on the broom in front of Lily. “OK, now put your arms around my waist, and hold tight. Ready?” 

“Yes,” says Lily, her eyes screwed shut, her heart racing, her mind filled with the intoxicating scent of Marlene's hair and the feeling of Marlene's lean, strong body against hers. 

Marlene kicks off. 

** 

“That was AMAZING!” 

Marlene beams at Lily. 

“See? I told you!” 

“I know, I know, but I had _no idea_...” says Lily, and then, noticing suddenly that Marlene is staring at her. “Is something wrong?” 

Marlene shakes her head softly. 

“I'm sorry, I was just sort of overwhelmed by how incredibly pretty your eyes are. Well, and by how incredibly pretty you are in general, to tell you the truth.” 

“Oh,” says Lily, stupidly. 

“Yeah, I didn't think so,” says Marlene, smiling genially. “I'm sorry, I shouldn't have put you on the spot like that. I'm glad you enjoyed the flying lesson – we can do it again, if I haven't made things too awkward. Well, have a nice evening! See you around.” 

“Marlene, wait!” 

Marlene turns around. 

“Yes?” she says, her voice wistful. 

Lily kisses her.

**Author's Note:**

> ... and her name is, and her name is, and her name is L-I-L-Y. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bPO0bTaWcFQ
> 
> (James plays Chaser)
> 
> \--
> 
> Honestly the whole reason behind this is that I saw a particularly lovely picture of Margot Robbie in a magazine and I had to channel all my "pretty blonde girls, out there being pretty, nnng" feelings into something.


End file.
